


Mondays

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Snippet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: А что сегодня выберешь ты?





	Mondays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tumbling HP Crossovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647644) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 

> Это всего лишь драббл. Не ждите от него многого.

По средам магазин Гарри располагался в Конохе. При этом место, в которое он себя буквально выталкивал, каждый раз было разным. Иногда это было где-то рядом с самым центром деревни, иногда — на окраине, однажды он даже очутился прямо посреди тренировочного поля. Когда Гарри открыл магазин в этот понедельник, то обнаружил, что он стоит посреди района ресторанов, а фасад самого здания теперь был похож на один из странных фастфудов деревни. Это были те, стойка которой хорошо просматривалась с улицы.  
Его магазин еду, естественно, не продавал, но тем не менее. Раз уж сегодня ему захотелось побыть таким, то Гарри не станет возражать. Поттер проверил изменения в интерьере и открыл магазин, прежде чем усесться за стойку, за которой можно было заняться кое-какой бумажной работой в ожидании покупателей.  
Первой была молодая куноичи. Пока не генин, но выглядела она так, будто очень к этому стремилась. Она была стеснительной и пугливой, большие   
почти бесцветные глаза цвета ириса выдавали в ней Хьюга, местных аристократов. Она растерянно заозиралась, когда поняла, что сидит на табурете прямо напротив Гарри. Впрочем, они все так себя вели.  
— Что я могу сделать для вас, юная леди? — спросил Гарри, прикрыв книгу.  
— Я не… а что я могу здесь получить?  
— Самоконтроль, в основном, — невозмутимо ответил Поттер. — В этом месте вы можете изменить себя. Вы можете купить черту характера или продать одну из своих, если она вам не нужна. Если хотите что-то поинтереснее, то имейте в виду, что я также работаю с воспоминаниями и их удалением, а еще с психическими расстройствами, но они оплачиваются дополнительно.  
— Люди могут… продавать черты характера? — Хьюга удивленно распахнула глаза. — Какие… какие, например?  
— Последний покупатель продал мне любовь к девушке и купил сосредоточенность на себе, — Гарри пожал плечами. Это была странная сделка, но далеко не единственная такая. — Думаю, он хотел назвать это увольнением от людей. Обычно продают то, что не нравится. Если кто-то злой, но не хочет быть таким, он может злость продать. Или если кто-то слишком уж нерешительный и хочет быть увереннее...  
— Я хочу это! — протараторила Хьюга и вся сжалась, словно ее поразила собственная горячность. — Я… я слишком застенчивая. Я хочу быть более уверенной.  
Гарри молча рассматривал ее пару секунд.  
— Это может быть опасно — поменять свою слабую сторону на сильное качество, — предостерегающе сказал он, — может изменить всю твою личность. Ты рискуешь стать настоящей сволочью. Я бы посоветовал что-то менее атакующее сознание. Продай застенчивость или купи уверенность. Но, будь я на твоем месте, делать и то, и то не стал бы.  
— Т-тогда я продам застенчивость, — запнувшись, сказала Хьюга. — Это… это оказывает влияние на все, что я делаю.  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Хочешь получить что-то взамен или просто деньги? — с этими словами он взял хрустальный фиал. — У меня имеется все, что ты можешь себе только представить, так что выбор огромен.  
— Но вы же сказали: либо то, либо то.  
— Я сказал тебе не брать уверенность, если ты избавляешься от застенчивости. Никто не мешает тебе выбрать что-то другое. Скажем, если ты плохо учишься, тебе не помешает прилежание, — Поттер пожал плечами. Сам бы он купил именно его, если бы смог вернуться назад в детство и переделать всю свою жизнь.  
Хьюга замолчала на мгновение.  
— Что сможет сделать меня лучше на тренировках? — медленно спросила она.  
— Не уверен по поводу «лучше». Прилежание могло бы подойти, но оно может сработать так, что ты просто захочешь прочесть кучу книг. Упорство хорошо в том, чтобы заставить себя тренироваться дальше, — задумался Гарри. — Есть еще сила духа или, например, конкурентоспособность, если, конечно, у тебя есть кто-кто, с кем можно соревноваться. Правда, с этим опасно переборщить.  
— Тогда… я бы хотела упорство, — пролепетала Хьюга. — Меняю застенчивость на упорство. Так подойдет?  
— Идеально, — кивнул Гарри и протянул договор. — Подпиши здесь, и мы совершим обмен.  
Она подписала бумаги, а потом смирно сидела на своей табуретке и ждала, пока Гарри извлекал из нее застенчивость и добавлял упорство. Изменения были мгновенными — она села немного ровнее и перестала дергать руками. Моргнув, она огляделась, а потом, выглядя сбитой с толку, вышла из магазина. Гарри особо не обратил внимание на такое поведение. Они все были такими — едва только сделка завершалась, им больше не нужно было видеть его магазин.  
Он развернулся и положил купленную застенчивость на полку позади стойки рядом с сотнями и сотнями других качеств и личных черт. Убрав подписанный договор, Гарри сел обратно на свое место в ожидании очередного покупателя.  
Им оказался мальчик с даже на вид колючими черными волосами примерно того же возраста, что и Хьюга. На рубашке у него красовался веер Учиха.  
— Вы ведь продаете и покупаете человеческие качества, так? — спросил он. — Я слышал, как вы разговаривали с Хинатой.  
— Верно, — ответил Гарри, разглядывая мальчишку. Во время своего последнего визита он слышал о бойне в клане Учиха, но не знал, что кто-то выжил. Как интересно. — Чем могу быть полезен для вас, молодой господин?  
— Хочу обменять страх на уверенность, — без промедления ответил Учиха.  
— В будущем это может обернуться против вас. Она может стать самоуверенностью и разрушить вашу жизнь. Как насчет спокойствия за страх? — предложил Гарри.  
— Спокойствие? — фыркнул Учиха. — И что мне с ним делать?  
— Помимо всего прочего, оно позволяет браться за все что угодно с холодной головой, — заметил Поттер. — А еще оно может дать человеку мир. Весьма удобная штука, — особенно для кого-то с психологическими травмами. — И еще кое-что: страх опасно продавать. Возможно, вы бы захотели пересмотреть свое решение.  
Учиха о чем-то задумался, а потом уверенно сел на табуретку перед стойкой.  
— Почему? — спросил он. — В чем проблема? Или же… что я потеряю, если продам его?  
— Бесстрашные люди не могут оценить опасность или рассчитать риски, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Если вы ничего не боитесь, то тогда велик шанс безрассудно напороться на любую опасную ситуацию. Как несложно догадаться, это может вас убить.  
— Хинате вы не говорили, что продажа застенчивости может быть опасной.  
— Застенчивость не врожденный инстинкт самосохранения, — просто ответил Гарри. — А вот страх — да.  
— Хм, — Учиха задумался. — Я хочу быть сильным. Я хочу быть намного сильнее, чем сейчас. Что мне с этим поможет?  
Гарри вздохнул. Опять один из этих.


End file.
